


6 calls

by yayee



Series: IF LIFE [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Living Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayee/pseuds/yayee
Summary: 青峰在救護車上醒來，丟失了前一晚的記憶
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: IF LIFE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030527
Kudos: 1





	6 calls

鏡頭由上往下拍，「幻影的廢墟」在夜色裡幽光閃閃。  
「廢墟」的基底是一片水池。靠近水平面的地方，數盞聚光燈開始聚焦在中心處的彈簧板。  
兩旁噴射火焰的中間，鏡頭向從煙霧裡露面的第一個挑戰者拉近。坐在電視前的青峰一看，那是來自靜岡的搬運工村上。火神最喜歡的參賽者。

這天上午有「小小消防員」活動，轄區內的幼兒園會分班帶來參觀消防局。今天剛巧輪到黑子哲也工作的園區。不過聽火神說，黑子沒有負責帶隊。  
早上離開時，火神在玄關問青峰：「今天晚上村上沒通新關的話，他就再也不來了嗎？」  
「誰啊？」  
「村上啊！」看青峰還是不理解的樣子，火神補充：「那個……究極王！」  
「極限體能王？」  
火神熱切地點點頭。  
「你說誰不來了？」青峰問。  
「村上說這次沒過就不來了。」  
「哦，愛來不來。」  
「啊？怎麼這樣？」  
「幹嘛，急什麼，你是他親戚？」  
「不是啊，」火神說，「我想看他闖關。」  
「我看是凶多吉少了，」青峰說，「被你支持的都沒好下場。」  
「哪有？才不是！」  
「NBA，相撲，J1J2，還有上次你看了場洋基熱身賽，隔天鈴木就出車禍了。」  
「才不是因為我！」  
「這個村上，今天會怎麼樣？」青峰露出惡作劇的笑容。  
「我不信！你幫我錄起來！」  
「好啊，不過也許會剪掉吧，如果第一步就打滑掉水裡的話。」  
「才不會打滑！」

現在，這個倒楣的村上要預備了。鏡頭掃到場邊他的父親，看上去比火神還淡定。青峰笑了兩聲。鏡頭轉回來，村上正準備助跑，要躍過四公尺長的水池。  
起步，奔跑，跳──很少選手在第一關出錯，可是……？

青峰瞇起眼睛。  
有道強光直射過來，非常強烈，幾乎灼穿眼窩。電視出問題了嗎？好亮──  
他雙眼緊閉，嘴唇發麻，整個人被強光給罩住了。果然是倒楣的村上……不對，這是怎麼回事？村上爆炸了？青峰伸手去摸遙控。只要關上它，關上就好……怎麼動不了？  
動不了！青峰吃驚掙扎。他從沒碰過身體不聽使喚的情況，在球場上耗盡精力也總是能出手投球。但現在他像被咒語定住，連眼睛也睜不開。

鳴笛的聲音，惱人地持續不斷。有個聲音喊道：「我們現在繞不過去！」  
另一個聲音回他：「在修路吧，前面都堵上了。從橋下繞。」  
是極限體能王的節目組嗎？關卡出問題了？

頭痛……不是突然發作的疼痛。它一直在那裡，在腦袋深處，像駕照路考壓線的警鈴。青峰再次掙扎，這次身體反應過來，整個人向上弓，又反彈回來。他被東西固定住了。

突然肩上一沉，青峰大驚，使勁揮出一拳。有人哼了一聲，接著是物體摔落聲。有人在喊：「怎麼？」有人說：「小心！」青峰睜開眼睛，猛力坐起。身體下方震動不停。有東西勒在他的腰上。他痛哼出聲。奇怪，全身都痛得要命！眼前一片模糊，眼淚直流。他伸手摸腰上，有條綁帶卡在那裡，正想向外扯，手腕就被人握住。

「冷靜點！我們要送你去醫院。」  
「幹嘛？」青峰用力抽回手，「你要幹嘛？」不對，他想問的是……用火神的話來說：What the f*ck?!  
「我們會送你去醫院。就快到了。」

他視線仍然模糊，頭痛得像被鐵鎚砸過。青峰喘了口氣，繼續拉扯那條綁帶。那個人抓住他的手，只是普通的力道就讓他好痛。  
「躺下！」  
「不要！媽的，滾開！」  
「看著我，」另一個聲音堅定地說，「看著我。」  
青峰掙扎了一會兒，努力看向他。有兩個穿著藍色制服的男人，一左一右，右邊那個臉是歪的，凶神惡煞看著自己。左邊的表情溫和，正在幫他調整固定帶。青峰身體放鬆了下，又立刻繃緊。他放鬆是因為這身制服很眼熟。火神……

「知道發生什麼事了嗎？」右邊男人問他，語氣很不友善。  
「村上爆炸了。」青峰說。  
「你受傷了。」左邊的男人輕聲說，「我們要送你去醫院。知道嗎？」  
「不……為什麼，我只是在看電視啊？」

青峰才發現自己在救護車上。震動來自輪胎與柏油路的摩擦、車體的移動。他掃了圈四周，這是在作夢吧。一定是在沙發上睡著了。奇怪，看極限體能王也能睡著，村上真是不爭氣。

「你平躺。」右邊男人說。  
「這是……」青峰再次想起身。  
「沒事的，」左邊男人說，「你得躺下來。」  
「不要，讓他停車。我不去……」

右邊男人拿起剛才被青峰扯下的血氧機。青峰不死心地拉扯固定帶。他沒發現自己還在流淚。左邊男人突然說：「你是火神大我的誰？」

青峰猛地轉頭看他。他做了個安撫手勢，「也許是同姓……」  
「火神大我。」青峰說。  
「真的是？同一個人？」他說，「我們分隊的學弟。」  
「嗯、嗯……」  
「你剛在喊他名字。你醒來之前。」  
「靠，我喊什麼了？」  
「沒什麼，別在意。」左邊男人指著擔架，「你有點混亂。沒關係，醫生會處理的。你只要躺下。」  
「不要，我沒事，我要下車……」  
他有事情沒做完。就像畢業考前夕趴在筆記上睡著，驚醒那一刻的感覺……雖然青峰沒有這種經驗。

直到救護車開進醫院急診區，青峰都不願意配合。他四處看來看去，尋找旋轉的陀螺。不知不覺間意識又離他而去。再醒來時，他躺在病房裡，對自己的處境茫然不已，說話顛三倒四：「我在看電視……極限體能王，底下站著他爸……不知道，誰？……沒有啊，什麼救護車？……」

他被安置在八人的普通病房裡，人來人往，十分吵鬧。青峰閉著眼躺在那，頭疼再次尖銳起來。  
「大輝……」  
有隻手輕輕落在他的棉被上。青峰睜開眼睛，是他媽媽來了。

「嗨。」青峰說。  
「你是怎麼搞的？」他媽媽說。  
「搞？只是在看電視。」  
他媽媽轉頭看了下，病房裡唯一的電視非常小台，被兩個小孩霸佔，其他人都看不見螢幕。他們只聽見主播的播報聲，令人不快的社會新聞：「前一段時間……受害者女性表示……被人用絲襪勒住頭部，遭警棍侵犯……目前不確定嫌犯身分，不排除仿製警棍的可能……」

她猶豫了下，似乎想去關掉電視，但還是轉過頭來看著兒子。「看什麼電視？」  
「極限體能王。」  
媽媽擔憂地看著他，「是車禍嗎？撞到頭了？」  
「不是啊，什麼車禍？」  
「那是怎麼了？」

青峰皺著眉頭。他才發現頭被包住了，臉上也有紗布。這些東西是什麼時候弄到身上的，他一點都不曉得。  
他眼中的茫然讓她擔心。她說：「你爸爸在外地，我沒告訴他你出事。」  
「出事？」青峰說，「什麼事？」  
「你躺在馬路上。他們說你躺在馬路上。記得嗎？」  
「不，誰？我沒有，幹嘛躺在馬路上。」  
他媽媽輕輕按住棉被，不讓他坐起來，「好吧。你想看電視嗎？」  
「啊？」青峰猛踢了下棉被，「搞什麼鬼？我剛就是在看電視！」

他的媽媽被嚇到了，擔心不已，溫柔地安撫他。在兒子像是冷靜下來、迷瞪地看著電視前兩個小鬼的背影時，護理人員走進病房。兩三個家屬迎向她。青峰媽媽也加入其中，還三步一回頭，怕兒子又暴走。護理士解答家屬的疑問。最後到他媽媽問話時，護士直接走向青峰的病床，拿過床尾的板子看。

「輕微腦震盪，頭部皮肉外傷，已經縫合了。」她說，「身上一些地方扭傷，擦傷，不用手術。醫生有指示，你脖子疼嗎？需要止痛藥或肌肉鬆弛劑嗎？」  
「到底發生了什麼事呢？」青峰媽媽小心地問道，「他好像記不清了。」  
「這個得問醫生或救護車隨員。他是被救護車送進來的。不好意思……」鄰床有其他狀況，護士放下板子離開青峰的病床。

「救護車？」青峰哼道，目光在空氣中飄移。  
「你要止痛藥嗎？頭痛嗎？」  
「不，不用。」  
「要吃東西嗎？」  
「不。」  
又連著好幾個問題，青峰皺著臉說：「媽，你要吃東西嗎？」  
「我沒有關係，你……」  
「不，很有關係。去吃東西吧，真的。我沒事的。」

她被勸走了，走前反覆保證自己只離開十分鐘。才第三分鐘，青峰就爬起來，慌張地環顧病房，唯一的廁所又被小孩霸佔了。他雙腳落地，想走到外頭去，重心一轉移，突然整個人歪向一邊，差點趴到人家床上。另一床的家屬趕忙來扶他。青峰掙扎著，好不容易憋出三字：「塑膠袋……」  
對方明白過來，手忙腳亂把外食的袋子清空出來給他。青峰一接過來就吐了，邊吐邊貼著牆滑下去，斜斜坐在地上。又有人圍過來，要把他扶起。青峰抓著塑膠袋自己撐牆站起。他比大家都高一個頭，但這時歪著身站，卻比誰都矮上一截。有好心人問他：「沒事吧？」「躺著就好了。」「這個我幫你丟。」  
青峰勉強搖搖頭，坐回床上，埋頭又對著塑膠袋吐了一輪，吐得背肌一陣痙攣。圍觀群眾被嚇得退開半步。

第八分鐘，青峰撐著站起。小孩仍霸佔著廁所。他抓著塑膠袋，一步一步咬著牙走出病房，將袋口綁緊丟在走廊廁所裡，在洗手台邊漱口，抬頭對鏡子一看，隨即一愣，左臉紗布外有一塊瘀青，右臉有巴掌印，眼下還有淚痕，頭髮在傷口縫線處被剃掉一塊。青峰站在鏡子前撥了很久，拍掉衣服上的泥濘，直到滿意了才洗臉返身回房。他媽已經等在那裡。

「沒事吧？」她問。  
「沒事。能有什麼事啊？我上廁所而已。」  
「剛才我問其他醫生，他說你不用住院，但是要……」  
「很好，走吧。」青峰說。  
「我希望他們能讓你留院觀察……」  
「啊？不，才不要。」  
「他剛剛吐了這麼多！」那個剛才霸佔廁所的小孩喊道，雙手在空中比劃。青峰一個眼神看過去，讓他閉嘴。話說，這小鬼剛不是在廁所嗎？

他的媽媽用一種韓劇裡才會出現的眼神看著他。韓劇裡的悲慘主角得癌症時，大家都這麼看著他。  
「我那是……吃撐了！」青峰說。  
「至少，你再躺一下，至少到晚上。」媽媽說，「你走都走不穩。」  
「誰說的？明明很穩，我……」青峰抬起頭來，「晚上？」  
病房的窗簾外頭，太陽光映照出窗戶的形狀。青峰突然在自己的床邊坐下，兩手抱住頭。  
「大輝？」他媽媽著急道。青峰沒有回應。她輕輕碰觸他的手臂。  
「我睡著了嗎……」青峰閉著眼睛說，身體前後晃動。

她去走廊上找護士，回來的時候，青峰坐在床上，垂眼看著腳上的拖鞋。護士向他們解釋，腦震盪可能伴隨暫時性失憶。  
「這是很常見的，不用擔心。車禍患者被送進來時，常常不記得車禍是怎麼發生的，不記得是怎麼被送進來的。有可能是事發當時衝擊大，大腦波動混亂，這些慢慢都會恢復。大部分都不會有後遺症。當然啦，還是要多觀察多注意，如果還是會昏迷或一直吐，就要趕快回醫院來追蹤。」

不，她不知道青峰發生了什麼事。可以問當時救護車上的隨車人員。幫他打119的人？不，不太清楚。還有，醫生現在在忙，之後可以問他傷口是怎麼回事。隔壁小鬼又在嚎了。不好意思。護士走開了。青峰終於鼓起勇氣，抬頭看著他媽。  
「現在是幾月幾號？」  
他還想問幾年？要是失去五年記憶，他就可以去拍電影了。

不過還好，答案是只有幾個小時的空白。這只是村上夜的隔天早上。  
這幾個小時發生了什麼事呢？也許是客廳電燈掉下來，把他砸暈了，但誰會幫他叫救護車？只有火神，但他不在這裡。如果是火神撞見那樣的場面，不會在這時丟下他不管。不，不是在家裡出事的。

「跟你一起住的朋友呢？」媽媽問他。  
「哦，他……」火神的班表在他的腦裡也被打亂了，最後青峰茫然地搖搖頭。  
「他的聯絡電話呢？」  
「等下，他也許在值班。算了媽，我先回我那裡看看……這到底是哪？」  
「不，你還是……」

「在這裡，這間！」走廊傳來急促的腳步聲，有個女孩尖聲說，「早上才送進來的！」  
推開門的是另一個年輕護士，在她的身後，一身便服的火神站在那裡，探頭向裡看。看見青峰，他輕輕擠過護士身側，幾乎是跌跌撞撞來到病床邊，「你……有沒有事？」  
青峰抬頭看著他，張開嘴巴又閉上，奇怪的事發生了──他幾乎全身癱軟，整個人失去力氣，只是坐在那楞楞直視著，最後好不容易在火神目光下擠了句：「沒事。」  
「真的……沒事？」  
「沒、沒事。」  
青峰在床上彎下腰去，用手摀住臉。

門外頭又探進一顆腦袋，把火神叫了出去。他不想離開，但護士抓住他的手臂強行拉著他。  
他們走後，青峰媽媽驚訝道：「大輝？」  
青峰身體微微一抖，輕擺了下手臂。他保持姿勢不動，隔了許久才慢慢拿下手，抬起頭。青峰媽媽看見他眼中都是淚水。  
「這……你怎麼了？」她詫異地說。  
青峰搖搖頭，擦了下臉說：「沒事、沒事。」  
其實，他不知道！自己也驚訝於強烈的情緒波動。但沒有解釋，不知道從何而來，像海嘯一樣吞沒他的情感。難道是……火神？可是他怎麼了？

過了半個小時他才回來，青峰已經恢復平靜。  
「你沒事嗎？」他竟然又站在床前傻傻問一遍。  
「能有什麼事啊？」青峰恢復吊兒郎當的語氣。  
火神臉色很差，看起來連續好幾個小時沒睡，鬍子也沒刮。他抹了把臉，說：「誰打你了？」  
青峰睜大眼睛，「操！果然是被打！」  
「啊？」火神說。一旁的青峰媽媽揚手朝青峰腦袋拍下去：「你講什麼粗話呢！」  
「好痛！媽！」  
「啊，抱歉，打到哪了……」她說，剛才對兒子突然流淚暗暗心驚，看見他恢復正常，心情一放鬆就拍了他一下。

這時火神才注意到青峰媽媽在場。他慌亂地站直說：「阿姨，不好意思……」  
「幹嘛立正？」青峰摀著頭說。  
「我……我沒看到您。」  
「媽，他無視你。」  
青峰媽媽不理青峰，直接問火神說：「火神，你昨晚在家嗎？」  
「不，我……我剛剛才回去的。」火神說。  
「他在夜生活。」青峰說。  
火神瞪了他一眼，那眼神接觸到他頭上紗布又變了。就像連目光都會弄痛青峰一樣，火神小心翼翼地看著他。  
「早上回去的時候，大輝不在？」青峰媽媽問。  
火神又看向青峰媽媽，回答：「是，他不在。」  
「你怎麼不去找找啊？」青峰說。  
「你大門電視都開著，我哪知道……」火神低聲回了句。他以為青峰只是下樓買個東西而已。

「你對急救跟傷害處理懂很多吧？」媽媽溫和地問。  
「不，不，不算很懂。」  
「因為我有點擔心。腦震盪真的不用住院嗎？」  
「媽──」青峰拖著聲音說。  
「我不知道他……」火神拿過床尾板子想看，青峰突然一把抽走。  
「媽，你把我當那種小鬼。」青峰指著鄰床說。對方立刻從平板裡抬頭反擊：「我才不是小鬼！嘔吐王！」  
「你吐了？」火神問他。  
青峰一臉殺氣，不耐地擺擺手，「沒什麼啦，以前練球也會吐的。」  
「那是黑子吧！」火神說。  
「反正我不住院。我要走了。」  
「可以，那你回家來吧。」青峰媽媽說，又抬頭對火神笑了下，「不好意思，火神，你工作忙，他這樣帶傷住你那太麻煩你了。」  
「沒事，阿姨，我不麻煩……嗯，您看怎麼樣好、就……我照您的意思。」

把話說清楚啊，青峰在心裡怒道，好好爭取我啊！

火神已經轉過身去，問剛才帶路的護士說：「哪個醫生處理的？」  
「不知道呀，問你學長吧。」護士說，「他們剛剛又在找你，說你值班機都不接。」  
「喂，火神──」青峰站起身來，晃動了一下。火神立刻架住他。青峰順勢搭住他的肩膀，把重量都壓上去。  
「怎麼？」火神問，「頭暈很厲害嗎？」  
青峰哼了兩聲。

直到要離開醫院，火神都讓青峰倚著自己。他皺眉苦惱著，一路囉嗦青峰：「你是腦震盪？有沒有照CT？」  
「身體怎麼樣？醫生怎麼說？」  
「回家不舒服就來醫院，然後打給我。」  
「再吐的話也打給我，明天還這樣頭暈都要打給我。」  
「多躺著休息，頭墊高，不要再看亂七八糟的雜誌了。」  
「有沒有在聽我說？」……

要把他弄上他媽媽開來的車時，青峰才做了個阻止手勢，只探頭進車裡說：「媽，我就不麻煩你了。」  
「你說什麼呢！」像是早就料到一樣，青峰媽媽轉頭瞪著他。  
「你想像照顧小孩一樣照顧我嗎？不是吧。」  
「我只是擔心。」  
「有什麼好擔心的，我身體完全沒事，等下就跟這傢伙打球去。」  
「不好吧。」火神說。

「你真的不回家來？」青峰媽媽說。  
「不了，要是有問題我會自己來醫院。拜託，媽，我最了解自己的身體。」  
「太麻煩火神了。」  
青峰偏頭看著火神。火神回過神來，向車子裡回道：「阿姨，我不麻煩的。這幾天輪休，我可以照顧青峰的。」  
青峰媽媽沒立刻回答，坐在車裡輪流看著兩人的臉，突然說：「你們是好朋友，是吧？」  
兩人一愣，火神正要點頭，她又微笑道：「好吧，這樣也很好……那就麻煩你了，火神。」

真的怎麼了，還是要給我打電話、如果想起什麼了也要告訴我──留下一些叮嚀，青峰媽媽駕車離開了。火神沒有比較高興，仍然眉頭深鎖。青峰問他：「幹嘛？」  
「沒。你在大廳等我。我去跟前輩借台車來。」  
「啊？那你是怎麼來的？」  
「騎車。」  
「那就騎回去啊。」  
「太顛了。」  
「喂，太誇張了。我只是頭痛，吃點阿斯匹靈就沒事了。」  
「老是吃那個不好。」  
「騎車回去！」青峰用勁勾著他的肩膀說，「信不信現在一對一我還能打贏你啊？」  
「不信！一定是我贏！」  
「好啊，走！去打球！」  
「不要。」火神低著頭說，扶著他穿過醫院大門走向大廳。  
「嗨，你怕了嗎？怕輸給這樣的我？知道自己會輸就好。」  
「我才不會輸的！」

火神固執得可怕，讓青峰坐在大廳座椅上等。過了十分鐘，一輛小金龜車開上醫院大門外的過道。火神停車下來，青峰已經起身走過去，氣勢洶洶，一把將沒反應過來的火神按在關起的車門上。  
「怎麼？」火神問，以為他是站不穩往自己身上摔的，雙手護住他身側怕他跌倒。  
「你還跟小護士借車啊？」  
「啊？你怎麼知道？」  
「這麼小的車，我們擠得下嗎？」  
火神扭頭看看車，看看青峰，「那我再去換一輛？」  
「再換個小護士？」青峰說，「算了，將就吧。走！」

在車上，青峰故意坐直讓髮頂擦過車頂，火神路過每個坑洞，青峰都會哼一聲罵一句。一開始火神還對他說「Sorry, 好像在修路」，之後被煩得不再理他，他就改喊「好痛」。喊了幾次，火神終於扭頭瞪他：「閉嘴！」  
「是真的痛啊。你的頭不痛嗎？哦，對了，你比我矮。」  
「你不會坐低一點！」火神說，但之後開過坑洞他更謹慎些了。

青峰側頭看著窗外，突然說：「上次看到一個統計，消防員娶護士比率是最高的。」  
火神沒回答，青峰又說：「因為工作常接觸，輪班模式也差不多。」  
「那你怎麼不說自己跟女警工作完全接觸，輪班模式一模一樣啊？」  
「女警？是很不錯。」青峰閉著眼睛說。太陽斜斜照在他臉上。

車子遇到紅燈停下來。青峰過了幾秒才睜開眼睛，發現火神在看著自己。就算被逮著視線，他也沒移開目光。  
青峰正想問幹嘛，火神突然深深一吐氣，像是剛才憋在那裡似的，緩緩別過頭去。青峰不解地盯著他握方向盤的手看，問他：「你幹嘛發抖？」  
火神低著頭，雙手在褲子上擦了下，重新握好方向盤。但整條回家的路上，他的顫抖都沒有平復。

***

青峰感到有人在摸自己的臉，那溫柔的撫觸摩娑過他的顴骨。他呻吟一聲，慢慢睜開眼睛。陰暗的房間裡，床邊的火神俯身看著他。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「嗯？」  
「頭很痛？」

青峰握住他的手腕。火神的食指一遍遍划過他的耳廓。  
「為什麼是被打？」青峰沒頭沒腦地咕噥。  
「啊？」  
「你說我被人打。」  
「不是嗎？」  
「不知道。」青峰皺著眉說，「好歹是跟人打一架。」才不是單方面地挨打呢。

火神問他：「跟誰打架了？」  
青峰抬頭看著他，簡直可以想像火神做爸爸的樣子。  
他說：「不知道。」  
「什麼意思？什麼不知道？」  
火神好像這時候才抓到重點。

「我記不太清楚。」青峰啞聲說。  
「記不清楚什麼？」  
「我在看電視，好像做了夢，我在醫院裡，我媽，還有……」  
「算了，沒關係。」火神摀住他的眼睛。  
「什麼啊，怎麼算了……」  
「你慢慢來吧。」

青峰在火神手掌裡眨眼睛。對了，還有件事很奇怪，如果被打的話，應該會有一些後續處理。  
「我同事呢？我身上帶證件嗎？我在哪上救護車的？」

火神露出困惑的表情，說：「你都不記得了嗎？」  
「我在看村上闖關，然後就發現自己在醫院！」  
「村上過關了嗎？」  
「我哪知道啊……不對，誰管這個！」  
「他沒過關就要退役了。」火神有些失落地說。  
「管他的。你幹嘛這麼支持他？」

廚房傳來計時器的滴滴聲。火神直起身說：「我在煮東西。你餓嗎？」  
「不餓。」青峰皺眉說，嘔吐欲還留在他的咽喉裡。

火神回廚房去後，青峰又陷入昏睡。他的身體像經歷過惡戰，向下沉入無意識的深海。身處在完全的黑暗中，連夢的色彩都退去。但沉睡沒有持續很久，就被人輕聲喚醒。青峰不耐地悶哼，眼皮掀動，感覺左前額一片冰涼。  
他打了個哆嗦。火神的聲音響起：「別動。幫你冰一下。」  
「不要……冰。」  
「忍一下。」  
青峰對這種哄小孩的語氣皺臉抗議。

他的神智像壞掉的天線，時不時斷訊一陣，只隱約感覺火神在房裡走動，進出，摸他的臉喚他，幫他調整冰袋和棉被。再次被弄醒時，天又亮了，窗外陽光灑進房內。青峰低聲說：「火神……」  
「嗯？」  
「你上次睡覺是什麼時候？」  
「昨天，不，前天……不知道。」  
「躺下來睡覺。」  
「不累。」  
「快點。你把我煩死了。再摸我一次我就揍你！」

對方沉默了下，像在忍耐著脾氣，最後還是脫掉外衣，小心鑽入棉被裡。兩人並肩躺在一起。

這下青峰不想睡了，睜開眼睛四處看，才試著轉動頭部，頸椎就一陣刺痛，痛到腦殼裡。他嘆了口氣，抬眼發現火神在看自己。  
「睡覺！」青峰兇道。  
「你媽媽打電話來，我要接。」  
「她打哪支？下次我跟她說就好。你，閉嘴，睡覺。」  
「醫生說……」  
「噓！」  
「如果你餓的話……」  
「好啦、好啦。」

不再出聲後，火神很快在青峰身旁睡著了。他睡得不安穩，呼吸急促，一直翻身。青峰伸出一隻手，輕輕放在他的頭上。  
窗外開始下雨了，那是鋒面經過這個城市的聲音。青峰盯著天花板，雨點敲打窗戶也加劇頭疼……他決定從村上想起。村上過關了嗎？還是在哪失敗了？關於他的記憶一點點都沒有嗎？  
關上電視、出門？計程車，還是電車？一個人，還是跟誰？要去哪裡、做什麼？

可惡……全都想不起來了。  
新宿車站！他醒來時，人在靠近新宿車站的醫院裡。誰跟他約在那附近嗎？

「青峰。」火神閉眼囈語，在棉被底下掙動。青峰拍拍他的頭。

火神的手握著方向盤，火神的手在發抖……青峰的思緒斷斷續續。為什麼？他聽見什麼，是誰聯絡的？還有「被打」……警察遭遇攻擊，怎麼沒上報警署？  
「你躺在馬路上。」青峰媽媽說。青峰想像那樣的場景，那更可能是被車撞到。難道頭部的傷口可以讓人一眼判斷是車禍還是人為攻擊？

火神在他手掌下躁動。這次就算拍撫了好幾下，他還是掙扎著醒來，氣息不穩地睜開眼睛。青峰看著他的臉，就這麼問出心中疑惑：「不是車禍嗎？」  
火神茫然看著他。  
「不是車禍嗎？」青峰又說。  
「什麼？」  
「你說我被打，是醫生說的嗎？」  
「醫生說什麼？」  
「我哪知道，我問你。」  
火神還沒清醒似的，連眨了幾下眼睛。

「到底是怎樣？」青峰問，連帶太陽穴一陣震動。  
「車禍……」火神說，「什麼車禍？」  
「他們在馬路上發現我。」  
「誰說的？」  
「我媽。」青峰驚訝地說，「不是嗎？」  
「嗯？」一開始火神像是不明白地跟他對看，接著又垂下眼皮，從床上坐起。  
青峰按住他的手，「你想說什麼？到底是怎樣？」  
火神低頭看著他說：「他們是在歌舞伎町一間……嗯，那是叫，泡泡浴？樓上的房間發現你的。」

這下青峰目瞪口呆。  
新宿車站……他完全沒想到是歌舞伎町！

「什麼……」他困難地說，「再說一次？」  
「歌舞伎町的泡泡浴。」  
「你知道那是什麼嗎？」  
「像是土耳其浴的。」  
「反正你知道。」青峰盯著他。  
「就是、是……付錢讓女人幫你洗澡……那種？」火神突然臉色脹紅，要從床上下去。青峰覺得要逃走的是自己才對。

「喂、喂，你等下……這一定是誤會。」他抓住他的手臂。  
站在對方的立場應該要質問自己，火神卻先害臊起來，這讓青峰又一陣頭痛。

「你幹嘛不問我？」青峰急道。  
「我以為你不好意思。」  
「我哪會不好意思！不對，我才不會去那種地方！」  
「是我學長告訴我的，風化店的小姐打119，說客人在浴室滑倒。但一看就不是滑倒，是被揍了。」  
「我操！」青峰管不住自己的嘴巴，他太震驚了，「不是……這是……我怎麼會去那裡？」  
「我也不知道。」火神說。  
「啊？所以？你沒有什麼想說的？我不問你就什麼都不說？」  
火神看著他說：「那時候很混亂，我聽說很嚴重……」

一時間，青峰不知自己是什麼心情。要說的話，應該感動才是。火神在乎他的傷勢，勝過在乎他可能嫖妓的事實。不過這是好事嗎？

「我不知道……」最後青峰鬱悶地說，「啊，煩死了。全都想不起來。」  
「他們說你帶著警察手冊。」火神說。  
「難道是在查案？」

不，青峰傾向認為，他只是沒把手冊從常穿的夾克裡拿出來而已。那不是他的時段，他只是警隊的菜鳥，歌舞伎町根本不是他所屬轄區……他還在思索著，火神擺正鬧鐘問他：「你餓不餓？」這時已經下午五點。  
「不！」青峰抓著頭說，「可惡，我不懂。」  
「那就吃點東西。」  
「這是你的人生哲學嗎？」  
「總要吃東西的。」  
青峰對著他離開房間的背影嘆了一聲。可以這麼簡單就好了。

聽著鍋碗瓢盆叮叮噹噹，他又整理一次，把這個新訊息加進去。那麼前天晚上，看完村上闖關後……管他過關還是失敗了，青峰關上電視，搭乘某種交通工具來到新宿……的歌舞伎町一番街的……某間泡泡浴，讓女人幫他洗澡？然後跟人打了一架（青峰堅持，自己絕不是單方面挨打），昏倒在浴室裡，被小姐叫救護車送醫，醒來後失去這幾個小時的記憶。  
全都毫無邏輯！沒聽過極限體能王能激發性慾的。

青峰放棄地向後仰頭，立刻痛得身體一縮。他閉上眼睛，讀取全身神經傳來的訊息──跟人鬥毆？也許。洗過澡？不是吧！性服務？不……

火神回到門邊問他：「真的不吃？」  
青峰用慢速度坐起。睡眠的確有助益。這次從床上站起來的暈眩感減退不少，只是左腦還一抽一抽地疼。  
他們在餐桌邊坐下。火神煮了點湯麵。兩人沉默地解決。吃到一半，室內電話響起。  
火神起身去聽，過了一會兒，他拿著電話走回餐廳遞給青峰：「是你媽媽。」  
青峰呆坐不動，盯著桌上的一個紙碟。  
火神又叫了他兩聲，他才回神接過電話，心不在焉地對那頭「嗯、嗯」回應著。火神看著他，一邊盛他的第四碗麵。

掛斷電話，青峰神色丕變，一邊快速在室內電話的按鍵上操作，查看通話紀錄。這讓火神很納悶，「你媽媽說什麼了？」  
「我的手機！」青峰劈頭說，「我的手機哪去了？」

他在那件夾克裡找到它，按下電源鍵，手機卻毫無反應。青峰咦了聲，不死心地又長按幾下，拆開背蓋，裡頭竟是潮濕的。  
「它泡水了！」青峰驚道。  
「泡泡浴。」  
「去你媽的泡泡浴，才不是！可惡，怎麼會泡水的？」

青峰找來吹風機，把手機內外吹了多遍。它始終無動於衷。換了顆電池也一樣。最後他氣得在桌上摔了它。  
「幹嘛？」火神問，「壞掉拿去修吧。」  
青峰敲著桌子說：「不是，我剛才──突然想起來了！」  
「什麼？」  
「電話！電話鈴聲！」他說，「前晚電話響過！剛剛聽到那個聲音，我就記起來了──」  
他們的家裡電話沒有前晚的通話紀錄。青峰說：「鈴聲……有人打手機找我。」  
這次，兩人一起低頭看著桌上的受潮機體。

「誰？」火神問。  
「不知道，只記得有鈴聲……」  
「會不會是工作？」火神問。  
「嗯？嗯，有可能。」  
「也許是你爸媽。」  
「是嗎？」  
「還是哪個朋友。」  
青峰再次按下電源鍵，沒有反應。他邊按邊說：「有人找我出去，有人叫我到歌舞伎町去……是誰？」  
「你記起來了？」火神興奮道。  
「不，不太記得……但一定是這樣啊，我怎麼會自己跑去。」

「辦案！」火神拍桌說，他已經開始把它當猜謎遊戲，「那裡發生事件，你上級要你去處理。」  
「事件，對……」青峰說，這聽起來比較英雄，至少比啥洗泡泡浴強多了。  
「你去了以後被兇手打了一頓。」火神繼續猜。  
「對……喂、喂！這不對！不符合角色設定！我可是戰神！」  
「可是你躺在醫院裡。」火神無辜地說。  
「那是……」  
「也許他們人多。」這是一個安慰。  
「不管怎麼樣……唉，歌舞伎町的事不會找上我。而且如果我查案出事，上面也該來表示下吧？」

火神聽了一臉疑惑，像數學題解到最後，發現答案跟四個選項都對不上。雖然他沒有這種經驗，直接猜比較多。

「換一個。」青峰抱著手臂說，「不是警署，他們根本不知道這事。不是我媽，可以再確認一下，但她不會叫我去那裡。我爸……在外地，他讓我去歌舞伎町幹嘛？」  
火神趴在桌上，完全被難倒的樣子。  
「有人找你喝酒？」他困難地提出建議。  
「啊，喝酒，有可能。但我應該不會去。電車要搭好幾站，太麻煩了。」  
「呃，很重要的朋友？中學那些人。」  
「奇跡？」青峰閉著眼說，「也許吧。但我還是不會去。」  
「你好糟啊。」  
「喂！」

所以──這個手機怎麼就泡水了呢？如果可以查找紀錄，就不用這樣煩惱了。

火神又說：「桃井的話，你就會去了吧！」  
「五月嗎，」青峰說，「她半夜找我去歌舞伎町？這有點可怕啊。」

手機真的響過嗎？會不會只是記憶錯覺？青峰握緊它，回想剛才湧現心頭的記憶──鈴聲，還有某個東西，一個念頭，在前晚鈴聲響起那剎那，一個念頭閃過他的腦海。就像那一刻知道它會響起，它也真的響起了那樣──他很難跟火神解釋。

「我覺得，」青峰試著說，「那個電話來得正是時候。我覺得有人要打來，他也真的打來了。」  
火神感興趣地說：「好厲害！是誰？」  
「就是不知道啊，笨蛋！」青峰突然靈機一動，「該不會是你吧？」  
「咦？」火神忙說，「我沒有打給你。」  
「你也許忘了。」  
「不不。前晚我很忙，早上才發現手機沒電。」  
青峰輕敲右腦，嘆了口氣，「所以，要先把手機修好才行。」

但是紀錄可能會重洗……難道永遠都不知道了嗎？

火神趴在桌上看著他說：「全都不記得了？」  
「什麼？」  
「電話講了什麼。」  
青峰再次沉默。鈴聲──接電話──喂──然後？  
叫他去歌舞伎町？關於這部分，真的毫無記憶。也沒有熟人住在那附近。

「也許不是？也許我想錯了？中間還發生別的事？」青峰自言自語，「有人找我出去，因為一些突發狀況，最後才跑到那裡去，也許是這樣？」  
「有道理！」火神亢奮地爬起來，開始盛第七碗麵。  
「突發狀況，像是什麼？」  
「呃，你們想要放鬆一下……」  
「喂、喂！不符合角色設定！」  
「哪裡不符合了？」  
「我不愛去那裡！」青峰揮著手說，「原來你想放鬆都往花街跑啊？你消防分局就在新宿吧！」  
「離那有一段啊。」火神吸著麵條說。  
「老實承認，你去幾次了？」  
火神猛搖頭。

最後還是沒有進展。青峰說：「好吧，你去問你前輩，到底是哪間泡泡浴。」  
「咦？咦！」  
「咦什麼，去問問店裡的小姐不就知道了嗎？」  
「哦……」火神握拳說，「好！」  
「快問。我明天請個假，去那裡直接找人。」  
「現在就去啊！」火神激動地搖著椅子，一副急不可待的樣子。  
「啊，也是可以。那等晚上吧。」青峰說。

火神掏出自己的手機，播號給當時的隨車消防隊員。對方響了許久才接起來：「幹嘛？我在吃飯。」  
「啊、對不起，前輩……」  
「什麼事？快說。」  
火神語無倫次講了一遍青峰的狀況，最後才扯回事發現場的泡泡浴。

「你那個朋友……火神，你交友不慎！」  
「啊？」火神說，「交什麼？」  
「就是快離他遠點！」  
火神滿頭問號看著青峰，青峰以同樣眼神回看。

「為什麼？」  
「因為那間店的小姐……」前輩說，「你知道那是什麼店？」  
「知道，是一間洗澡的。」  
「澡堂么！不只是洗澡的。」  
「知道知道。」  
前輩說：「好吧，你自己去問就懂了……」他報了店名，火神覆述一遍。青峰點點頭。

掛了電話，兩人在晚上九點出發前往歌舞伎町。本來預計八點半，但青峰錢包失蹤，他不死心地找了半個小時才放棄。月初才領到的薪水！  
搭中央本線過去，雨仍下個不停。他們並肩坐在有暖氣的電車裡，火神突然說：「你頭不疼了？」  
「不疼了，華生。」青峰說。  
「誰啊！」  
如果遭遇沒有那麼倒楣，青峰會覺得更有趣些，就像真的在追查線索一樣。他才剛被分發沒多久，實際參與的只有幾件小案子。

從新宿站東口走出去，這一帶沒雨。兩人越過靖國通。在「歌舞伎町一番街」的霓虹燈牌下，琳瑯滿目的各式商店從街道兩邊爭相探頭，放眼看去五顏六色沒有盡頭。西裝筆挺的上班族成群結隊出現，還有愛探險的觀光客、來放鬆的小情侶、互相推搡的高中生。不只特種行業，各色商店、餐廳、酒館等，招牌一個比一個炫目。

沿街上許多人在發傳單、拉生意。衣著考究的年輕帥哥、濃妝豔抹的媽媽桑、撐著紙傘的和服小姐。火神一直向另一邊躲，青峰笑著說：「不用躲。你搖頭就好。他們不纏人的。」他走在火神身邊，對他說明各招牌上的字，「那是介紹所。招牌上寫無料是諮詢免錢，你叫服務就得付錢。」「有些店名很隱諱，別傻傻就跑進去了。」他還教他分辨怎麼穿是牛郎，怎麼穿是皮條客，如何跟拉客的說明需求，他們會怎麼聯絡店家等等。不要隨便被拉著走，尤其你一臉傻樣，要坑就坑你這種的。注意小酒吧，要喝也找有規模的。

火神一臉佩服道：「你果然有經驗！」  
青峰又黑臉了，拍了下他的後腦，「這是常識吧！你沒逛過美國紅燈區？我不信。」  
「我那時才中學啊！」火神指著路過的一塊看板，「你喜歡哪型的？」看板上是像花朵綻放的漂亮女孩們，個個都臉蛋清純，不像做特種行業的。  
「嗯？左二不錯。」青峰勾著火神肩膀說，「你呢？」

火神笑了笑，突然像回神一樣不好意思地快步向前走。青峰仍勾著他說：「害羞什麼啊？要不要去玩？」  
火神驚訝道：「你要玩？」  
「你難得來一趟，不去體驗一下嗎？我看看，後面有兩間我熟的。你喜歡喇叭館還是按摩院？」  
在霓虹燈映照下，火神臉色微變，低頭擺脫青峰手臂說：「不要鬧。」  
「還是想要真槍實彈？提醒你，這是有門道的，人家沒提供你硬要上，下場就是賠不完的封口費。」  
「我沒有要上……」火神低頭疾走，「你的泡泡浴在哪？」  
「很難找啊！」青峰懶懶拖著步子走在後頭。

走到後邊，男公關變多了。還有幾個不起眼的同性戀專區。他們喜歡火神這樣的，笑容可掬迎上，講話開朗大方。有些非常年輕，一看就是剛踏進這道門，幫學長拉生意的，迫於壓力老是挽著人不放。火神避不開，重複著：「抱歉，不要。」青峰終於跟上他，搭著他的背拉他走，感到火神在他手臂下鬆了口氣。

「我怕你揍人。」青峰笑著說，「有些店跟黑道勾一塊的，小心被蓋布袋。」  
「你……」火神扭頭看他，「是不是就是被黑道打？」  
青峰吃了一驚，回道：「才不是。」

頭疼又開始若隱若現，他打起精神，兩旁掃了眼，從一邊綁著頭巾的皮條客手裡接過傳單。那人靠上來，沒有說話，只是轉動眼珠。  
青峰問了他那間店的類型和店名。那人翻開手裡幾張薄紙，搖搖頭，對他指了指斜對街另一個中年男子。  
中年人拿著一本小簿子，翻找得很仔細，最後找到時向青峰確認了遍，幫忙打電話過去，再找另一個人給他們指路。

兩人終於找到狹小店家的窄門。與前方霓虹世界不同，這間小店十分陰暗。兩人鑽進店裡，裡頭只有一個簡陋的櫃檯，還有歪歪扭扭向上的樓梯。  
接待人是一位中年婦女，臉上只化淡妝。她抬頭臉上本是笑的，一見到青峰，笑容立刻歛去。  
「你！」她粗啞著嗓音說。  
「記得我嗎？」青峰說。

她向後退，伸手去搆櫃台裡的電話。青峰忙舉起手，「等等！別緊張。」  
「不要以為你是警察……我們就沒辦法。」她咬著牙說，一手拿起話筒，另一手停在按鍵上，緊緊盯著青峰。  
「是你叫救護車的嗎？」青峰問。  
女人只是狠狠瞪著他。

「他的頭破了，」火神突然說，「他全都忘了。」  
女人一時面露疑惑，這疑惑發出「你誰啊」的訊息。  
「我兄弟想要洗澡。」青峰接口說。  
火神忍著不揍他。

「滾出去！」女人說。  
「哎，不想撈點嗎？這傢伙是個海歸，錢很多的，又好騙。」青峰拍拍火神肩膀。火神心想怎麼變這樣了？  
「滾！」女人說。  
樓上傳來腳步拖曳聲，老舊的天花板一陣咿呀。青峰火神都抬頭看，怕那裡突然裂個洞，掉下一個人來。

「百合，別下來。」女人頭也沒回喊道。  
「媽媽……沒關係的。」樓梯頂端傳來一個怯懦的聲音。

樓梯頂端露出一雙穿白襪的腳，一步一步小心向下走，一個年輕女孩現身在那兒，探個頭出來看。看見青峰站在樓下，她收住腳步。那張消瘦的臉上，紅腫的雙眼裡滿含淚水。

青峰一愣，感覺身邊的火神動了下。他轉頭看他。明明不關這傢伙的事，卻像人是被他弄哭的，一臉不知所措的表情。  
青峰抬起頭，用對被害者家屬問話的口吻說：「小姐，是你幫我叫救護車的嗎？」  
她沒有看他，低頭對著餘下的階梯輕應一聲。

「發生什麼事了？」青峰問。  
她的眼淚直流，頭埋得更低了，開始一階一階往上退。  
青峰往前走一步，櫃台後的女人立刻脅迫地喂一聲，手指戳向數字一鍵。階梯上的女孩退得更快，已經看不見胸口以上了。

「謝謝啊。」青峰突然對她說，「我帶了謝禮給你。」  
女孩停下腳步，過了一世紀，才從頂端的陰暗中俯下身來看。  
青峰揚起手，「一張傳單。」  
「滾！」媽媽桑又說。

那個女孩露出疑惑與尷尬的神色，不斷眨眼睛。  
「不要一直『滾』嘛，」青峰說，「我做了什麼壞事，你報警抓我好了？」  
「我知道你是警察。」媽媽桑冷冷地說，「我不怕你。」  
「不要怕我。」青峰回了句，又對樓梯上說：「你也不怕我，是嗎？」  
她呼吸急促，兩只手捏著身側的裙擺。

「百合，上去。」媽媽桑說，這次她下定決定，按下第二個數字鍵──火神向她走了步，還沒來得及說什麼，百合的聲音從樓梯上飄下來：「媽媽，請不要……不是他。」

她停住播號的手，抬頭看著自家的姑娘。  
「不是他。」女孩小聲重複了遍。

她撂下話筒，重重地哼了聲，扭過頭去，瞪了青峰兩眼說：「都一樣。警察全都一樣的貨色。」  
因為職業就被記恨上了，青峰有些無辜。這件事裡還指不定誰是受害人。

他想讓女孩下來問話。她堅決不肯，只願意待在樓梯的頂端。青峰無奈說：「好，你就待在那。現在，我的頭被打破了，希望不是你打破的？」  
一片安靜，青峰對著樓梯說：「你打破我的頭，害我在醫院躺了好幾個月！」  
百合怯怯道：「先生……那不是前晚的事嗎？」  
「是嗎？」青峰說，「我記不清楚了。記憶錯亂，差點成植物人。你要不要下來負責？」  
「喂！你這──」媽媽桑掄起話筒，像是要直接拿它來打人。

百合再次探頭下來，急切地說：「希望您……不要緊吧？」  
「很要緊。」青峰說，「我變得跟我朋友一樣笨，都是你的錯。」  
「誰啊？」火神不滿道。  
「那不是我……」她低聲道，雙手交握胸前，「對不起，不是我做的。」  
青峰盯著她的臉說：「那是誰？」  
「我不知道。」她的聲音又小又快，幾乎聽不見，「我打開門，您躺在浴室裡……我……我嚇到了。」她用最小的聲音補上一句：「我說不是我，其實……我嚇到了……只是一巴掌。真的真的真的對不起您。」

我操啊！青峰想，臉上不動聲色，說：「我左耳聾了，你怎麼賠我？」  
百合急哭道：「先生，這不是、這不是，不是這樣的！我、我是左撇子，我那是打您右臉！」  
青峰臉上一陣青一陣白。火神背脊抖了好幾下。青峰勾住他的脖子，惱火道：「笑毛啊？」

百合還在哭：「我不是故意的……」  
「好，算了。」青峰舉起另一隻手，「回到這來。你說我躺在浴室裡？我躺那幹嘛？」  
「我不知道……」百合嗚咽道，「我們以為你死了。你頭上都是血……」  
「是嗎？我頭上都是血，你還扇我巴掌，你們老闆娘還想拿電話打我。」  
「小心我打死你！」媽媽桑在櫃台後叫囂。  
火神覺得這店真可怕。

「怎麼好像我是什麼夜叉？」青峰問，他是真心迷惑。  
他開始往樓梯走去。百合全身抖得像要摔下樓梯，三兩步竄得不見人影。青峰喊道：「你在怕什麼？打了人就想逃啊？」  
媽媽桑揮舞話筒讓他後退，竟然還隨口教育了句：「你還是男人嗎？跟女孩子計較一巴掌？」  
「怎麼不能計較？怎麼不是男人了？不是男女平等嗎，誰打誰不一樣？」  
媽媽嗓被堵得說不出話，指著門口說：「我家小姐不接待你們。滾出去！」

「喂，百合！」青峰懶懶喊道，「浴室裡還有我的血嗎？還有嗎？喂？」  
「請您離開吧。」頭上的聲音哭道，「真的很對不起。」  
「我想幫忙清理一下浴室。是我的血弄髒的，我清一下吧？」  
火神驚訝地看著他。上頭抽噎了會兒，才回應道：「沒事的……我們已經清理好了。先生，謝謝您。」  
「不不，這樣我不放心。我要上去了，只是確認一下。」  
「不……要！」百合驚懼道，崩潰地哭嚎：「不要、不要、不要警察！」

青峰收住往階梯上踩的腳，像是愣住了，最後他抬頭說：「好吧，既然這樣──」  
他跟火神在媽媽桑的瞪視下鑽出泡泡浴店門。

「青峰，這……？」火神一頭霧水。  
「我也不太清楚。」青峰說，「本來想上去看看有沒有後門的。」  
「繞到後面看啊！」火神說。  
青峰突然站住，歪頭看火神說：「怎麼這麼聰明呢？」

這裡的店都緊密相依。兩人繞了一段路，記了幾個路標，才走到這間店的店後。兩人抬頭一看，歪歪扭扭的建築二樓，有道狹窄又搖搖欲墜的露臺樓梯接在一扇大窗戶後，它通向他們兩人──通向後街的平地。

「從這裡上去。」青峰說。  
「你記起來了？」火神說，「你爬過這個樓梯？」  
「不，不記得。」  
火神失望地唉了聲。

「但應該是從這裡。」青峰說。  
火神用力點點頭。  
一排建築朝後街的方向，開了零星幾扇窗戶。從窗簾看來，有好幾間就是這些風化館裡的小房間。  
「這裡不常有人經過。」青峰踩著沒人修剪的雜草說。與其說後街，不如說小徑更貼切。這條小徑坑坑洞洞，坑裡蓄著半滿幾天前落雨的積水，看似少有人跡。  
青峰踢著那間泡泡浴後牆上的牆磚，說：「回去吧，我累了。」

他們搭原路徑電車回家。車上青峰就靠著火神打盹，該下站時，火神扛著他下月台，走了幾步就一個踉蹌，把青峰給驚醒。  
「抱歉。」火神說。  
「大力士。」青峰說，「我告訴你，絕對是好幾個圍攻我一個──一對一哪抬得動我。」

兩人走出車站，朝家的方向走。爬上公寓樓梯時，住在低一層樓的住戶一拐一拐地走下來。火神向他打招呼：「晚安！」  
「晚安。」那個面無表情的年輕男人說，穿著像是要趕去夜總會。  
「你的腳怎麼了？」火神友好地問道。  
他抬眼看著兩人，突然指著青峰。青峰啊了聲。  
「你忘了？」那人眼睛一眨不眨問道。  
「啊？我怎麼了？」青峰問。  
「還真忘啦？」  
青峰一臉莫名其妙。  
「就是你沒長眼睛衝下樓，把我撞飛了。」  
「喂，說話注意點，眼睛長在這看不見啊？」青峰指著自己的臉。  
年輕人哼了聲，擠過他們身邊要下樓。火神伸手扶他一把。青峰突然說：「啊，該不會是……喂！是什麼時候的事？」  
年輕人沒回頭繼續向下走，冷冷地回道：「老年癡呆么？」  
青峰差點把他從樓梯上踹下去，火神給攔住了。

「是前天晚上？」青峰不死心地問。年輕人只是又哼兩聲，走到一樓推開大門跛腳而去。

青峰火神兩人對看。青峰說：「衝下樓？不知道發生什麼事了。」  
「我知道，」火神說，「是樓上的吉娃娃在追你。」  
「才不是！笨神！」

回到家裡，火神讓他早點休息，自己也洗洗睡下。這回火神總算睡沉了，第二天早上才被電視聲吵醒。他爬起來一看，青峰坐在客廳裡，正在看晨間新聞。

「不用上班嗎？」火神迷糊地說。  
「腦震盪休息三天。」  
「這是你長官說的，還是你說的？」

電視上在播報這幾天發生的女性連續受襲案。火神還是第一次注意到這個新聞。看清楚螢幕下方的標題，他驚訝地張開嘴巴：「青峰……」  
「在歌舞伎町！」青峰說。

他站起身來，像是壓抑已久，情緒亢奮，「我看過這條新聞啊！在醫院裡，可惡，那時被兩小鬼擋著……」  
火神皺起眉頭，記者唸出的犯案惡行書面語讓他全身不舒服。

「火神……」青峰盯著螢幕說，「我一定跟這個有關係。」  
「啊？」火神大驚，「不不不，絕對不會的！跟你沒關係！」  
「有，」青峰說，「你沒看到昨天那什麼花嚇成那樣嗎？」  
「不，不是你……難道你跟赤司一樣雙重人格？」

青峰「嗯？」了聲，還來不及解釋，畫面上突然出現一個打著馬賽克的人形，髮型輪廓依稀是個女子。記者旁白道：「來自歌舞伎町的Ｘ子小姐，在職業場所從拿著警棍進行性虐待的嫌犯Ｙ手裡逃過一劫。嫌犯仍然在逃，這其中還有個在他手裡未知的犧牲者Ｚ。今天，Ｘ子小姐想向大眾揭露嫌犯的重要特徵，與牽扯其中未知犧牲者Ｚ的相關事項。Ｚ目前仍下落不明，我們請失蹤人口的關係人密切注意，如果您覺得您的親朋好友可能是這位未知的Ｚ，請盡快聯絡警方或媒體。」

記者旁白講完，馬賽克裡的人形微動，似乎抬起頭來，向著鏡頭遲疑片刻。最後，麥克風裡變聲器傳出的聲音緩緩像在唸稿道：「關於這個犧牲者Ｚ……雖然你們說他下落不明，但他確實已經死了，就在我的眼前。……他是因為我才犧牲的。但我卻沒辦法明確指出他的相貌特徵。我多夜輾轉難眠，不知如何報答您的恩德。只有將那一晚的事公諸大眾，讓人海力量來制裁嫌犯，慰勞您在九泉下的冤魂。」  
她像在享受自己的戲劇效果，停頓了會兒才唸道：「在那個晚上，嫌犯要侵犯我那一刻，在我暈過去前……是一個黑影救了我。」

「我操！」這次青峰大聲罵出來了，「你看仔細點！那是我啊！」

***

現在，回憶終於慷慨地湧現了。但當一切都要拼湊起來，它的水龍頭又突然扭緊。青峰蹲在沙發上抱著頭，交互蹲跳了幾下，沙發快要承受不住，發生抗議的聲音。火神擔憂地看著他：「你怎麼了？」

「你聽好，」青峰閉著眼說，「我穿過那條小徑，聽到這個Ｘ子在一扇窗戶裡尖叫，我從外一探頭！」  
「黑影！」火神說。  
青峰不理他，繼續說：「我跳進窗子，把他毒打了一頓。」  
火神連連點頭，又停下來看著他臉上的瘀青。  
青峰說：「這是個小意外。」  
「對。」火神說。  
「收拾完他，我站起來。」  
「然後呢？」火神緊張道。  
「媽的，後巷裡躲著個把風的！我從窗邊要翻出去，突然就被揪住了。他把我的頭壓在窗沿上！」青峰摸著左額說，眼睛盯著客廳的窗戶，像在回憶情境。  
「他怎麼壓得住你？」  
「壓不住，但另一個小人突然爬起來從後面猛抽我。」  
「他打不過你的！」火神說。  
「對，本來是打不過的。」青峰閉著眼說，「那根警棍……他像在打高爾夫球一樣朝這裡──」他指著自己的左額。

火神睜大眼睛，像是現在才意識到傷勢嚴重性。  
「然後呢？」  
「然後就沒了。」青峰說，「後來都不知道了……我在醫院裡。之前那段都記不清。不過他們把我弄到外頭去了，後來不知怎麼，我就跑到泡泡浴的浴室裡。」  
「為什麼是泡泡浴的浴室？」火神問。  
青峰聳聳肩。

「為什麼啊？」火神追問。  
「閉嘴，華生，你自己動腦不會啊？」  
「誰是華生？」  
青峰抱住頭，繼續做交互蹲跳，一邊說：「那個隨便，也許他們只是想把我塞到看不見的地方，無所謂……我在想，我是在想，我到底去那裡幹嘛？」  
「想要重溫舊地？」火神提議。  
「呸，什麼舊地？那是你的新天地。」說著，青峰又笑了，抬頭看著火神，「怎麼樣？以後下班也去樂一下？」  
火神僵了下說：「不要。」他站在那裡看著青峰，突然問道：「你真的常去？」  
「也沒有啦。」青峰說。  
「熟悉的店？按摩和……什麼的，還有那些公關。」  
青峰心裡一驚，撓頭說：「隨便說說而已，我不是說了，電車要坐好幾站，我才不去。」  
「還有左二？」  
青峰聽明白後大笑，突然從沙發上跳起，撲向火神。火神受到衝擊力，整個向後退了兩步，站穩後警告道：「你小心又腦震盪！」  
就算頭疼劇烈，青峰還是吻了他。這麼狂熱又痛苦的接吻，讓人難分難捨。

分開後，青峰坐回沙發上說：「左二怎麼了？我看女人眼光不會錯！那你喜歡哪個？」  
「我忘了。」火神說。

他們隨便吃了點東西。青峰繼續念念有詞：「鈴聲，電話……我……跑下樓？歌舞伎町？沒有道理啊……啊，不知道了，我到底去那裡幹嘛？」  
火神正在操控錄影機，一會兒他興奮道：「青峰！你有錄！」  
「什麼啊？」  
「極限體能王！」  
青峰扭頭去看。火神說：「也許你看了會想起來！」  
村上出場，幻影的廢墟遠景，聚光燈……青峰緊盯著看，村上預備，跑，跳！順利越過了水池。  
「怎麼樣，怎麼樣？」火神一直問。他們是第一次看見新關全部的關卡。  
「不知道，沒印象……」青峰看著螢幕上村上活躍的身影，一個又一個關卡，撐牆前進、搖擺危橋、逆向水道、蜘蛛網……青峰一直搖頭，說：「沒有，沒有……唉，也許我根本睡著沒看。」  
「是嗎？」火神失望地說。  
來到最後一個關卡，主持人興奮地喊道：這關叫芝麻開門！村上必須拉起這三道分別重三十、四十、五十公斤重的門牆，通過最後的終點。他的時間不多──現在，來到第一道門……不費吹灰之力！拉起來了！用臂膀和腰部的力道──他矮身通過！接著是第二道門……

青峰的坐姿改變了。他慢慢地坐直，脊椎像緩慢伸展開的植莖。  
「天啊……」他說，「火神！」  
火神睜大眼睛。  
「火神！」青峰再喊一次，「你懂了嗎？」  
「Zone!」火神低聲說。  
他們坐著不動，直直盯著電視裡的村上。  
青峰伸過手去，放在火神肩上，「是這樣……所以我沒有村上通關還是失敗的印象，懂了嗎？」  
火神臉現迷茫，看著電視一語不發。

「火神……我現在確定了，是你打給我。」  
「什麼？」火神驚訝道，這才轉頭看著青峰，「我沒有，我沒有打。」  
「不，一定是你。」  
「我沒打！」  
青峰指著電視喊道：「就是這個，我看著這個，跟你想起同一件事！我知道你一定也想著這個，我就是知道，然後，就是那個時間點，我的手機響了──你也在看，你打給我！」  
「可是我沒有。」火神困惑道，「這是我第一次看到這裡！」  
青峰怒道：「不可能！手機拿來我看！」  
「我的手機那個晚上沒電。」火神說著，還是遞過手機，青峰接過去一陣翻，那個晚上的通話紀錄是空的。

「它沒電了！」火神又說一次。  
「那值班機呢？」  
火神整個人呆住了。  
「值班機呢，火神？」青峰追問。  
「值班機……」他愣愣地說，站起來翻找另一件外套，另一件褲子，另一件制服，另一件襯衣，再將它們全都丟到沙發上，跟青峰對看。  
「啊？」青峰問。  
「我不知道它在哪。」火神抓著頭說。  
青峰嘖了聲，用火神的手機播號出去，拿在耳邊確定播通後，指向屋裡說：「聽聽它在哪裡！」  
兩人豎著耳朵聽，全神貫注時，青峰手裡的手機突然接通了。

「你好，請問是火神君嗎？」  
青峰嚇了一大跳，拿穩手機說：「阿哲……怎麼是你？」  
「青峰君。」黑子哲也的聲音毫無起伏道，「好久不見了。」  
「啊？等下，這是怎麼回事？這支手機是？」  
「對不起，這不是我的手機。」黑子說，「但還是擅自接了電話。」  
「等、為什麼是在你那啊？」  
「我們班的小同學撿到一支手機。」  
「撿到？」青峰困惑道。  
「抱歉，他的父母也是現在才送到我手裡，所以沒有提早處理。」  
「等下，我還是不懂。是在哪撿到的？」  
「在消防局，他們去參觀消防局。『小小消防員』日。」  
「『小小消防員』日……」青峰重複道，抬頭與火神對看。  
火神只是瞪著青峰手裡的手機。

青峰反應過來，說：「哲，聽著，我現在掛斷，你幫我看一下消防員日那天晚上的通話紀錄和來電。我等下打給你。」

片刻後，重新接通的通話裡，黑子說道：「那個晚上這台手機有六通密集播給快速撥號一的電話，接到三十四通快速撥號一的回播，但這三十四通來電都沒有接通。」  
青峰發出一聲低吟，手指摩娑過前額。  
「青峰君，這造成你的困擾了嗎？」  
「不是，沒有……」  
「這六通應該是小孩子玩電話，不好意思，請原諒他，他才三歲半。」  
「不，沒事，我沒怪他……」

黑子後來還說著要何時去消防局歸還值班機，青峰只是「好、好」地回應。  
他掛斷電話，把手機還給火神，火神睜大眼睛看著他。  
「怎麼了？」  
青峰回答不出來，他站起身，向玄關走去，推開大門。

回憶的水龍頭再次打開：Zone的實體化就在他的眼前，在電視裡，村上的去路上。青峰坐在沙發上傾過身去，心裡閃過一個念頭：火神！你看到這個了嗎？  
這個時候，手機響了起來……來電是火神的值班機。青峰興奮不已，像心電感應得到回應，搶上去接起，大喊：喂！火神！我在看！我不知道還有這種……你這傢伙，好好上班啊，還偷看電視，火神？

青峰拿下手機一看，通話接通，但那頭沒有聲音，只有聽不清楚的雜音。喂？青峰再次問道，這時電話掛斷了。

搞什麼？難道是不小心按到？青峰一陣不甘心，相信命運的話，就會相信心電感應。他還在遲疑，電話又響了。火神的值班機。

火神？喂！你在幹嘛？他接起來。那頭沒有回應。只有自己。立刻又掛斷了。

第三通、第四通、第五通……打來，接通，沒有聲音，掛斷。青峰握著手機，握得太緊而發抖……這是什麼意思？第六通，他手指打顫太厲害，幾乎無法接起。不祥的預感穿透了他──青峰對著手機大喊：火神？回答我！你在哪？怎麼了？火神，回答我！  
沒有回答，什麼都沒有。電話掛斷了。 

青峰開始瘋狂地回播，一通又一通，心急地等待接通，一邊四下找尋……他抓到錢包，推開大門就往下衝，樓梯上好像撞到人了。青峰只一路狂奔，腦中閃過電影情節。那是求救訊號嗎？奄奄一息的暗示？烈焰，濃煙，倒榻的建築，還是……他什麼都不再想，跳上一台計程車，到新宿OOO消防局去，拜託快一點，我趕時間……不能再快一點嗎？拜託！前面沒車啊？幹嘛停紅燈？

一片驚滔駭浪下，車子又停了下來。青峰仍然試著播號，手機裡沒有任何一個火神同事的號碼，讓他幾欲吐血，繼續播出火神的手機和值班機……手機關機，值班機不接。他不敢抬頭看前路，只是嘴裡問：怎麼回事？怎麼又停了？

司機不高興道：前面在修路沒看見啊？擋住了，過不去！

青峰抬頭一看，這次連咒罵都發不出來，急急拉開車門。司機喊道：喂，給錢！青峰將錢包整個丟給他，準確落入司機雙手中。他人跳下車子，沿著只夠行人通過的小徑狂奔……從歌舞伎町的後巷穿過去，在奔跑中，他播通119，喂，現在有火警發生嗎，在新宿一帶？幫我確定一下，拜託，還是可以幫我接新宿OOO消防局？……不是，聽我說啊，這很重要！喂？

這個時候，尖叫聲劃破夜空──讓急速奔跑的他撲倒在地！手中的手機飛了出去，摔落在地上的水坑裡。他一沾地就立刻彈起，彎身從坑裡撿起手機。女人的尖叫，驚懼打顫的長音──就在青峰左手邊小店裡的那扇窗子裡。他煞住腳步，來不及思考，身體已經反應──以驚人的腎上腺素反手一擊，整面窗應聲碎裂。  
窗裡的景象讓他呆站原地。這之後……  
一陣惡鬥中，他被警棍擊中左太陽穴，陷入昏迷。

不知不覺，青峰已經走到公寓樓下，他沒有目的地繞著圈子，腦裡一片空白。  
這是腦震盪的後遺症……是的，沒錯，這是那高爾夫球式猛擊的餘震。

他繞過一圈，回到公寓門前，發現火神站在那裡。什麼都不知道的、安全無虞的火神。

「青峰……？」火神問他，「你怎麼了？」  
青峰搖搖頭。火神將手伸向他，從碰觸到牢牢抓住他的上臂，像一個堅定的指引，把他拉近身邊。  
「怎麼了，頭痛？」他說，「我載你去看醫生。」  
青峰仍然搖頭，就算這加劇了痛感，但它不算什麼，被警棍擊打也一樣。不只如此，被火焰焚燒、被刀子刺穿、被疾病侵蝕……全都是一樣的。他都可以承受。

他退開一步，粗啞道：「沒事、沒事……放心吧。」  
他走進公寓鐵門，火神還是不放心，緊護在身後。青峰踩上樓梯低聲說：「火神？」  
「嗯？」  
青峰沒再說什麼。他只是一直向上走。

***

【嫌犯Ｙ落網後的部分自白】

那個男人倒下了。  
我手裡拿著仿製警棍。他一動不動地歪在那，耳朵裡流出血來。原來這就是殺人嗎？

就這樣把他丟著吧──花街的人怕惹麻煩，不一定會報警。這傢伙來路不明。「因為起了點爭執……」如果被逮到就這麼說好了！但是……  
從他的夾克裡掉出一本小冊子。他是真正的警察！  
我殺了警察！

殺警是什麼罪？死罪，還是無期？我們得把他處理掉，但他太沉了。只要把他從窗戶弄出去……然後？  
那條小徑，那條通往小百合窗戶的樓梯。小百合……我的上一個可愛女孩，記得她胸部的觸感，她對警棍的反應……這是我送她的禮物，一個陌生警察的屍體。她不會報警，她害怕警察。

在那之後，到現在都像是一場夢。我殺了人？新聞說的「犧牲者Ｚ」去了哪裡？小百合幫我處理掉了嗎？這到底是……  
他真的存在嗎？還是只是花街後巷的黑影？


End file.
